Red String of Fate
by wtfnear
Summary: Sirius did learn something from Muggle Studies after all. This is dedicated to 'imSiriuslyLupin4you'. SBRL.


**A/N: This fiction is dedicated to **_'i'mSiriuslyLupin4you'_**, thank you so much for everything! I couldn't have done it without you TT_TT ****  
>Sorry if there is any grammartical errors Y_Y English is not my first language, and that is why I need my dearest beta reader (<strong>_i'mSiriuslyLupin4you'_**) to proof read it ;)  
>I hope you enjoy this one as well ^_^!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red String of Fate.<strong>

Sirius hated Muggle Studies. He has absolutely no idea what the hell the teacher was talking about because he never lived as a Muggle. He was, after all, a pure-blood wizard, and, of couse, he couldn't be bothered to pay attention.

His Dear mother was furious when she found out about her son taking Muggle Studies, which according to her was a, 'a useless subject which would only dilute the purebloods more by teaching futile muggle stuff to our children'. Oh well, the only reason for him to studying this subject was because Remus chose it as well.

Yes, Remus John Lupin.

It's been almost three years since Sirius has fallen in love with Remus. The other boy was either completely stupid or too oblivious to notice Sirius' behaviour. Hell, he has lost count on how many times he had tried to confess his undying love to the werewolf, all which turned out to be a total failure.

Sirius sighed and glared at Remus, who was sitting next to him. Somehow Remus believed that Sirius was only taking this subject because he thought that the Muggle world was cool and he to upset his Mother.

"Is something bothering you Sirius?" Hearing his best friend's sigh, Remus turned to face the taller boy with his face painted with concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." _'It's __you,__ who's bothering me'_, Sirius mentally added. Remus's obliviousness had nearly made Sirius reach his limit. He would rather pin the boy against the wall and snog senseless then confess his three-fucking-year love to him.

Yeah, he could just do that… perhaps now? Then it was either Remus rejecting his love causing Sirius to lose the will to live and jump off the astronomy tower… or Remus accepted his feelings and they both got together, shagged, married as soon as they graduated, have a dozen of baby werewolves and grow old together. Wait, men couldn't get pregnant…. But male_werewolves_ might.

"I gotta do some research about this." He whispered to himself earning a curious look from Remus. The blonde boy opened his mouth and about to speak when the loud voice from in front of the class room cut him off.

"Mr. Black! Please pay more attention to class not to yourself, please." It was professor Cen, the new Chinese Muggle Studies teacher. She has only started her teaching at the beginning of the year, and Sirius had to admit that she was better than the last professor as Professor Cen managed to keep him focused in class (Usually Sirius was either lost in his thoughts about Remus, staring at Remus, drawing doodles on his parchment, or sleeping).

"Sorry Professor."

"Please pay more attention next time Mr. Black." She said sternly and continued, "From today until the end of term we will be studying about Muggle Asian Myths, Legend and Folklore. Can anybody give me an example?"

As expected, the few hands that rose up were all Asian Students.

"Momotarō. (1)," Said a Japanese girl from Ravenclaw in a proud tone. It was obvious that what she had just said came from her country.

"Nüwa. (2)," A messy haired Chinese boy shouted. The Chinese professor smiled knowingly at him, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hang Tuah (3)," Was the answer from a Malaysian Hufflepuff prefect.

"Well done! Now let's have an answer from European students… Mr. Black, do you know any?" Sirius mentally cursed. She picked him on purpose! Damn it, she wanted to embarrass his lack of _Muggle_ knowledge in front of his beloved Moony!

Sirius was about to say 'no' when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Snivillus, smirking. Being the anti-loser type of guy as he was, Sirius quickly changed his mind and gave out the only answer he knew about Asian Muggles.

"Pokémon?"

The silence filled the room for almost a minute before the whole class burst out laughing. Professor Cen looked dumbstruck for a moment before muttering something with crimson cheeks… from embarrassment or furiousness, Sirius couldn't tell.

Remus was shocked. Sirius's answer completely caught him off guard, he knew Sirius was the cheeky type but he could never imagined Sirius giving such an answer. Did he did that on purpose, or he honestly had no idea about those Asian myths at all?

"What… what in the name of Merlin made you think that _Pokémon_ was the answer?" Asked the Chinese professor, trying hard to suppress her anger and the urge to used one of her kung-fu kicks on this insolent boy.

Smiling sheepishly, Sirius answered in the most innocent tone he could manage. "Well, you see professor, as far as I knew, Pokémon are weird looking creatures. So I thought it was some kind of the Asian myth, seeing as the wizard myth also has strange looking creatures as well."

"For your information, Pokémon is a Japanese anime."

"Oops, my apologies Professor." Professor Cen massaged her temples, suddenly feeling exhausted. Somehow she was convinced that the boy had absolutely no idea what the other side of the world was like, leaving alone the _English _Muggle world.

"Anyway," She continued after the classroom fell into silence once again, "Mr. Lupin, I hope you do know some, do you?"

It was not only her voice that was pleading him, but her eyes shined with some sort of hope. Since Remus was well known for getting top marks in every subject (except potions) and read a lot, she really wished that the boy would have some basic knowledge about this topic. Surely, his answer wouldn't be something like Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Hetalia, or Reborn, would it?

Remus winced a little; he was about to refuse her when he saw the Chinese professor sending him a _'please-don't-let-me-down-like-your-friend-already-did_' look. The werewolf coughed lightly and bent his head down, feeling embarrassed.

"The Red String of Fate, Professor."

His voice was soft, almost like whispering to himself, but somehow both Professor Cen and Sirius managed to hear it. The Chinese professor was more than satisfied with the answer. She didn't expect Remus to know about this.

"Excellent, ten points for Gryffindor." Remus beamed with delight while Sirius just stared at the Chinese in confusion.

"What is that professor?" The Muggle Studies professor seemed pleased when the Black heir asked her, showing that he was participating.

"The Red String of Fate is like a Western concept of soul mates. It is a Chinese and Japanese belief that two people whom were connected by the red thread which was tied by the God at their little fingers are destined lovers and, thus, will one day marry each other."

Sirius, unlike Remus who was blushing crimson for giving out this kind of answer, was amazed with the information he received. This was awesome! How come he didn't know about this? That was because he never read, no wait scratch that! It's because reading was not his thing therefore he didn't read.

But for Remus to be able to know something like this was quite un-Remus like. The Red String of Fate sounded awesome, but it said that the red thread thing had to be done by the God…and Sirius doesn't even know who God _was_… was he the same as Merlin?

To be quite frank, Sirius Orion Black does not give a damn about it. If God did not tie that red thread to him and Remus, then he was gonna tie that damn thing himself!

Then something snapped.

"Alright, don't forget that your homework is due on Tuesda…"

"Professor Cen!" Someone cut him off with a loud voice, it was unsurprisingly Sirius Black. The Muggle Studies professor rolled her eyes in irritation, and waved her hands as a gesture of dismissing the class before replying to Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Sirius rushed forward to the front of the class room, leaving Remus to stand there with a curious look on his face while watching his friend talking to the Chinese professor.

Somehow, Remus felt a pang of jealously when Sirius leaned in to whisper something to Professor Cen. He quickly told himself to calm down. He had to get over his feelings for Sirius.

'_This is bad, this is getting worse._' The werewolf thought to himself and let out a soft sigh. It was when he saw professor Cen raised her eyebrow and smirked before nodding in some sort of agreement before walking into her office.

"Sirius, what did you ask Professor Cen?" Obviously it's not definitely something to do with the subject since Sirius never showed fascination towards Muggle Studies. The question still lingered in Remus' head… if Sirius hated Muggle Studies so much, why bother studying it? Was it because of him? Was it because he had chosen this subject? Probably not…

Remus' train of thought was stopped when the office's door swung open, once again revealing the Chinese professor, there was something in her right hand… but Remus had no idea what.

She patted Sirius' shoulder and walked off just to stop again when she was in front of Remus. The Chinese professor smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Good luck, Lupin."

Before Remus could ask her what she meant, Professor Cen had already disappeared down the hall leaving both Sirius and Remus in her empty classroom. An uncomfortable silence filled the room when neither of them made a move; Sirius was the first one to broke the silence between them.

"Hey Remus…I'm… aww _fuck_!" It was obvious that the Black heir was nervous as hell because he has lost his ability to form complete sentences. Remus had a feeling that if he tried to say something now it would do more harm than good, so he just stood with a questioning look on his face.

It took Sirius a good full minute to recover from his panic attack. Once he regained his confidence, Sirius decided that it was best to let action speaks louder than words in this situation.

So he quickly grabbed the boy's right hand. Remus winced, startled, but did not take his hand away. Instead he just stood and let the taller boy hold his hand, wondering what is the Black heir thinking.

Seeing as a good sign, Sirius continued. He then revealed what Professor Cen had given him earlier, which was in his other hand. Remus leaned a little closer to get a better look, and gasped. He knew where this is going now.

In Sirius Black's hand, laid a long red thread.

It was The Red String of Fate.

"You see Remus, the Asians believe that if two people were connected by this so called red string, they were definitely destined lovers." He spoke gently and neatly tied one end of the thread to the shorter boy's pinky finger. Sirius then did the same with his little finger, he made sure that he had tied a thread at the left little finger as it was closer to heart than the right little finger. "You know how hot-temper and impatient I am, right? You always say that I am. So I just can't wait to see who my destined lover is, I don't want to wait for another ten years or so for someone to show up and to disappointingly find out that my destined lover is not _you_."

Remus's heart skipped a beat, he could not believed what he was hearing. Was Sirius Black implying that he _liked_ him? So Sirius felt the same way?

Sirius was mentally jumping up and down with joy when he saw a small smile on the blonde' boy's face, and his furiously flushing cheeks. Sirius continued speaking. "And I'm just too selfish to let you go and find out where the other end of the red thread is. They said God had tied the thread himself, but I don't trust God…because God may disagree with my idea of having you as my lover, my _fated_ lover in fact. So I decided that I would be my own God and made us become destined lovers myself."

The Black Heir raised his tied pinky finger up to eye level, showing the red thread and emphasizing what he meant. Sirius was glad that it was still day time because he was able to see what face Remus was making right now… And boy, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The werewolf's face was as red as the thread now.

"So…what is your answer Remus?" As expected, Sirius suddenly felt like running back to the dorm and covering himself under his warm cozy blanket. He wanted his cowardice side to take over him now. Damn…he shouldn't have done this in the first place. He was scared of Remus's answer. If Remus said no, then all he did would just be nothing and then Sirius would literally lose the will to live on. But, he tried to convince himself… after all he went through just now it should be more than enough to made Remus changed his mind. Fuck, he really was dreading the answer now...

"Yes." Was the shorter boy's answer. Again, it was as soft as one could whisper but it managed to get through to Sirius's ears and it was now echoing in his head non-stop.

_Yes._ Sirius had heard many people say it, sometimes too much in one day and it irritated him. But never ever, had he felt so damn good before.

_Yes_. Merlin, when it came out of Remus's lips it was as if Sirius' dreadfulness was shattered into pieces.

_Yes_. It was like a special spell, it magically made him fly up high into the clouds and never come back down to earth.

"Yes!" This time was Sirius's turn to say it. He felt even happier when he said it. The Black heir crushed the werewolf in a tight embrace and the poor boy led out an unmanly yelp in surprise. "Does this mean you are my lover now?"

"Yes." Remus replied softly, blushing even more furiously, and had his face buried into his lover's chest, hiding his embarrassment.

"Does this mean we are destined lovers?"

"Technically, yes." Ahhh…such beautiful word coming from such beautiful person with his beautiful voice.

"Does this mean we will eventually get married?"

"If there is a law, then yes." Yes, yes, yes. Oh Merlin, how he grew to love that word…and Remus of course.

"So…if there isn't, does this mean we will still be together?"

"Yes." Sirius would never get tired of hearing this word, not unless Remus was get tired of saying it to him first.

Yes, yes, yes.

"Does this mean we can have a dozen of baby werewolves?"

"Excuse me?" Remus looked up, startled, and a raised an eyebrow. Sirius smiled sheepishly at the boy before leaning in so their foreheads touched.

"I'm so happy right now, I don't think I can be any happier than this."

Remus smirked, "Wait until you have dozens of Baby Werewolves first."

"So we can hump and have baby werewolves?" Sirius's eyes widen with delight, in his head he has already calculating how many 'hump sessions' they would have in order to produce dozens of werewolves. Damn, he could setup a…what's that Muggle sport called? Oh yeah, a football team! It's gonna be a Baby Werewolf football team with Sirius as a manager! Maybe he really_ did_ learn something from Muggle Studies after all.

Sirius' train of thought was interrupted when Remus put his hands on his neck and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Well, we'll have to see about that."

* * *

><p>"Alright, don't forget your homework is due on Frida-"<p>

"Professor Cen!" And someone just _had _to interrupt her at the very last minute of the class again… The Professor cursed and sent a death glare to where the noise came from, after first dismissing the class.

"What, Mr. Black?" the Black heir stood up, hands in hands with his new lover, Remus Lupin. The two of them walked up to her. Sirius was grinning happily while the other boy had his head down, hiding his embarrassment.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me some of your red thread, I couldn't have done it without you. Of course, not to mention that it was my dear Remus who suggested this idea first by answering your question." He said while revealing his left little finger which was tied with a red thread. The Chinese Professor just stared at the said thread, speechless.

"I thought you took it off already." It's been a week since Sirius asked her for the red thread.

"Oh no professor, I'm afraid that if I take it out then Remus and I will no longer be destined lovers." The boy answered simply, ignoring the horrified expression on his Professor's face.

"I tried to tell him, professor, more than twice a day." Remus said softly, yet annoyance evident in his tone. The idea of having a red thread tied to your little finger was romantic at first, but it seemed that Sirius took the message a little too _seriously_. The boy ended up literally wandering around with red thread and Remus, who was tied with the other end of the thread, had to follow his lover everywhere he went as well.

If Professor Cen needed a partner for her kung-fu practice right now, the best person for the job would be the black haired boy who was standing and smiling innocently in front of her.

She really wished Remus John Lupin good luck.

Sirius, on the other hand, was oblivious to the irritated looks that his lover and professor sent him. He was too happy to notice anything, in fact Sirius's mood hasn't changed yet since he and Remus became lovers.

It was all thanks to the Muggle Studies lesson last week… if Professor Cen hasn't introduced the topic they were now studying, and Remus to answer her question, then Sirius wouldn't be holding the Werewolf's hand.

He started to like Muggle Studies a little now.

"So Pokémon weren't Japanese…"

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always wanted to write a fiction about this whole 'Red String of Fate' thing but never had a chance to do so :P I hope you don't find this story boring, and I'm deeply sorry if you do Y_Y**  
><strong>R&amp;R is appreciate :)<strong>

_**(1): the Momotarō story is a Japanese folklore.**_  
><em><strong>(2): Nüwa is a goddess in Chinese mythology. She is best known for creating human and repairing the wall of heaven.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(3): Hang Tuah is a Malaysian legendary warrior in 15th century. He is considerably the most well-known warriors figure in Malaysian history and literature.<strong>_


End file.
